The Darkest Fairytales
by Nemi-chan
Summary: You imagine that fairytales all turn out with happy endings. Well they do, just not in the sense you are used to. I have take all your favorite fairytales and turned them into dark creations. Well let the horror begin.


This comes from my collection of fairytales that I have written over the years.  Some have been for a High School project (take a fairy tale and make it different).  Though they are fairytales, they are from my collection that I was sort of dark on.  The first tale is Little Red Riding Hood.  A sweet innocent girl who loved her grandmother.  Well lets put it this way.  Lets call her Little Black Riding Hood and give her Evil powers.  Fun Fun.  I hope you all have a small sense of humor too.

_Italics_ – out of story character speech

Little Black Riding Hood

            "_Hello, my name is Trinity and the person writing this story down, well, that's Nemesis. You may formally know me as Little Red Riding Hood; I would rather die than be caught dancing around in some red hood. As you can tell, I have some issues with the Brothers Grimm and Charles Perrault when they were first writing this. Let's just get straight to the point, my hood is black, not red or white, black and I am not as innocent as they made me out to be. I am a practitioner of the Dark Arts; I am a Black Witch. I enjoy the company and the summoning of demons and lust for the spilling of innocent blood; you can say I have been doing it for quite some time now. Since that is over with, the real story.  "Trinity walks over to her bubbling cauldron, "A few drops of human blood, a pinch of burnt village and a few drops of black lotus juice and eyes of the old. Okay, I am going to show you what really happened, but first I would like to show you the village about 300 years ago when I was born." In the cauldron, an image appears. _

            Long ago in a distant land, five... 

            _"Okay, sorry for interrupting, but do you have to start off like that. It sounds like something one of those dead beats would say," explained Trinity. _

            In distant times... 

            _"Much better."_

_            Are you finished interrupting me Trinity? _

_            "If you have a problem you can be fired." _

_            Sorry _

            ...five villages surrounded the Black Lotus Forest. These villages lived peacefully, yet didn't really care each other. They did have common dislike, since the village they hated the most lay in the center of the forest. This village was blessed with peace and prosperity; the other villages were filled with envy at their good fortune. 

            One night the full moon appeared, but the moon shone the blood of life, as it was the Blood Moon. As the moon shone high, the tiny village in the forest burst instantly into engulfing flames. The other villages ran to see the last of the ashes smolder away into nothingness. Once all the villages were there to see the horrible destruction caused, they started arguing amongst themselves blaming each other for who could have taken such life. The only one not in the fight was a young maiden, no more than 18 in age, she heard, from the ashes, a young child crying. She searched the lifeless ashes for the source of the cry, till alas she came to a black lotus that carried the child that she had sought. 

            _"Oh look at that. Are I not the cutest little thing you ever saw." _

_            Trinity you're cutting into my story writing again. _

_            "Watch it." _

            The maiden was confused that a young child was the only one to survive the inferno. She then brought the child to her mother, who would allow her to keep the child only when she married. 

            _"Okay well there you have it, my birth. Well of course my adopted mother married a blacksmith in her village, which was to the south of the forest, and she named me Trinity. But if you were wondering I was born when the moon was high in the sky. Well we are going to skip ahead to when I was 18. My mothers age when she found me. Now I was well aware of my powers since I was 8 but this was the height of my abilities." _

_            The cauldron bubbled and her 18th birthday appeared. _

            "Okay Trinity, I will need your help baking the cake for tonight, and I will need you to run out to the cellar to get me some white wine," yelled up mother. 

            "But mother I don't want to celebrate my birthday, it is just another day of the year." 

            "Yet it is not, you are the only person born on this day from all five villages and you were the only person born on the night of the Red Moon. Let us not forget that you survived an inferno on this very night at midnight," mother yelled sharply. "Let me also remind you that it is your 18th birthday, and you may choose a man to marry now." 

            "Fine we will celebrate my birthday, but I don't like it one bit mother," Trinity spoke sharply. 

            "Very good," her mother calmed down," come down and help me; your father is due back from the shop early." 

            Trinity closed her Book of Shadows and hid it between her mattresses. "You contain all of my most treasured spells, thoughts, and actions. I would be burned alive if she found you." She walked down stairs wearing nothing but black. 

            "Oh, Trinity I would like it if you wore something different than black. What ever did happen to that lovely white dress I made you," she asked politely. 

            "I burned it with the red one," she muttered, "I have no idea mother. I might have left it at grandmother's house." 

            "Well I think we can find you something to wear." 

            "Mother tonight I will be going out to the village where you said you found me. Is that alright?" 

             Her mother dropped her spoon and her face turned white as if she saw a ghost. "Promise me you will not go there, please." 

            "But mother..." 

            "No" 

            "Why is so important I do not go?" 

            "Because you will not go, I forbid it. Now find something to wear for tonight besides black, I find that I do not need your help after all." 

            "But..." 

            "GO!" 

            Trinity left the room. "I will go where I please and tonight I will find out why my mother has me instead of my real parents. She won't stop me, no one will." She ascended to her room, "What will I need to bring tonight? A shard of human flesh, a vile of innocence blood, three seeds from the black lotus and a vile of black lotus juice. All these ingredients should be perfect to talk with spirits, ghosts and whatever else may be at this forbidden place. 

            Several hours had passed since Trinity's conversation with her mother, then a door behind a very muscular man slammed shut, "Honey, I am home," the large man yelled. 

            "Hello dear, how was your day at work." 

            "Not bad, the new apprentice is giving me a hard time though. I really don't think he is getting the hang of the shop. I might have to tell him that he might have to find another career." 

            "Just don't break it to him too hard," she looked up the stairway," look here is your princess now. My, where did you find that dress it is stunning, and it is not black." 

            "Oh, it was hanging in my closet," she smiled. She was not about to mention that it came from a female from another village whom she had so savagely sacrificed. 

            "Well no matter, all we have to do is wait for your grandmother..." 

            "Why should I care if grandma gets here? She would not take me in unless you got married. Why should I care for her?" 

            "Because she is your grandmother, no matter how badly she treated you in the past, she still cares about you," mother blatantly spoke. 

            _"Sorry I have to interrupt right here." _

_            Great you're interrupting my writing. _

_            "Watch it or someone else might be willing to finish this story besides you. Now I had every right to be mad at the old crow, but yet in the end she got her just desserts." _

_            Oh great are you trying to ruin a perfectly good story? Why don't you just say exactly what happens. _

_            "I will not say anything more about the story. Now keep writing or I would probably get your teacher Ms. Anderson to finish this story and I bet you would not like that." _

            The door swung open wide and dear old granny walked in, "I hope I am not late or anything." 

            "Oh no mother, you are just in time." 

            "Great, the old crow is here," Trinity muttered. 

            They all gathered around the table and had a lovely dinner prepared earlier that day. Then they had a delicious chocolate cake and red wine for dessert. Then came the presents. Mother made her a basket for her herbs and flowers and, her father made her a candleholder from silver. 

            "_I am sorry to say this but the candle holder came in handy but what was my mother thinking when she made me that basket, the only thing that was good for was fire wood." _

_            I am getting a little sick of your interruptions. _

_            "Oh shut up and write." _

            Lastly was her grandmother's present. Well, she wondered, what it is some needles and a spindle of wool, oh maybe a sweater for those cold evenings. Well whatever it is she knew it would be pathetic. She handed Trinity a big box. When Trinity opened it she found a black cape with a hood; okay now this was a little off because grandma never got her anything like this before. "Um, thank you grandma. It is very lovely," Trinity said actually liking what her grandmother got her. 

            "I knew you would like it. It was made from black velvet, some of the finest that the village had to offer." 

            This would be perfect Trinity thought. "This is the best gift ever grandma." It will be perfect for Trinity's purpose tonight at the ash village. Then her grandmother got up and started for the door, "Are you leaving so soon grandma?" 

            "Yes, I need to make it through the forest before midnight child." 

            "Then can I walk you home; only so you are not alone to walk all the way home." 

            "Only if it is okay with your mother," grandma looked at her. 

            "I don't see why not, as long as you keep to the trail and hurry back home when you get grandma home." 

            "I will," Trinity sincerely said with her fingers crossed behind her back. "I will just change into something a little more comfortable and I will also put on my cape." 

            "I will wait child," grandma said as she plumped herself back in the chair. 

            Trinity rushed to her room, placed all her magical ingredients into a small pouch and dressed in her black dress. Then she slung her hood over her dress and placed the condiments in her dress so no one could see them. Then she rushed down stairs; "I am ready grandma. Let's go!" 

            "Now don't forget, come straight home and don't stray from the path," her mother urged when they set off. 

            _"Okay now for a short intermission, pour yourself a cup of tea, coffee, water, whatever you choose, take a bite of a cookie; Nemesis needs to rest her hands she has been typing all day and needs her rest too you know." _

_            I am really fine but I will let you have your intermission. _

_            "So lets recap shall we, grandma made me a lovely cape with a hood, made from some of the finest velvet in the town. Now I am bringing that old wind bag home, just because I want see the Ash Village; that is what local villagers called it after the fire, typical of them right. Pathetic, those villagers would kill each other if it were not for __Black__Lotus__Forest__ in their way. I bet you are wondering why they call it Black Lotus Forest, well it is a place of complete magic and the only plant that grows there is black lotus and ash moss, but there is more black lotus flowers than ash moss. Okay break is over, continue writing." _

_            Yes master. Look at this, you made me miss your walking through the forest and this caldron doesn't even have rewind. _

            "Well here we are grandma; your little hut." 

            "Thank you child and beware on your walk home, and do not doddle like your mother told you. Keep on the path and do not stray." 

            "Grandmother, why is the Ash Village such a bad place to be?" 

            "Because it was a place of great evil. Most people say they practice black magic there and even though the village is gone, the magic is still around." 

            "Is that all." 

            "Yes, now go before you are late getting home." 

            Trinity turned around and started on her way, but not to home, to the Ash Village. It was important for her to find out what really happened and why. 

            _"Hello again."_

_            Are you having a lot fun interrupting my story? _

_            "Yes I am and I will keep doing it. Okay I am on my way to speak to my ancestral ghosts. Freaky right? I finally got to see who my real parents were and why I survived and not them." _

_            Now I am going to continue and interrupt you every time you try to interrupt. Great She Did It Again, She Should Really Put A Rewind Button On This Cauldron Of Hers. _

            "Well here I am the Ash Village, nothing really here," she scouted for a cauldron or a pot in which she could mix her ingredients. "Here we are" grabs an old pot from the ground, "this should be perfect, now pour the black lotus juice with the blood, splits the seeds in half and add them," mixes the concoction around till it started to bubble, the smothered it on the shard of human flesh. "Spirits of long past hear my call, bring forth the souls of here on past." She then picked up some of the ground and sprinkled it over the flesh. Then all around spirits started to appear. 

            "Are you the ones that resided here when this village burned," asked Trinity politely. 

           "Yes, we are the ones who witness the Blood Moon which brought forth the Black Child," the surrounding spirits hissed. 

            "Black Child?" she puzzled, "who or what is the Black Child?" 

            "You are...You are the one who caused our demise." 

            "I am only seeking my mother and father." 

            "They are your mother and father, the plants of the forest," they howled, "You are the Black Lotus Child... you are born of complete evil." 

            "So I am drawn to the Black Lotus because I am part of the Black Lotus," she stared with evil in her eyes. 

            "Yes, the moment your flower opened in our village, the Moon was high and thus a great flame rose. You were safe because of the magic; we all died because of you." 

            "Send us back; we do not wish to be tormented by your presence any longer," another shrieked. 

            "Very well," she took the shard and threw it to the ground. "Be gone Spirits," and as it was done, they all disappeared. 

            _"Well there you have it, I was created from pure evil." _

_            And it still shows. _

_            "Thank you for caring. So now you can tell how mad I was, my mother took me from my home so you could imagine what I would do." _

_            Back to the story, I knew I said I would interrupt you next time but you were having too much fun. _

            Very much in rage, Trinity called upon a fierce storm, and lightning crashed to the ground all around her. The storm followed her as she stormed to her house in the south village. Fire sprung up all around her and scorched the ground as she took each foot off the ground. Storming through the village, buildings caught on fire as the lightning hit the buildings, fire burned those who escaped their fiery graves in the houses. Then her parents came out of their home. "Thought you could keep the truth from me. Well you ruined my life, time for me to ruin yours." 

            "What are you taking about; how have we ruined your life," her mother screamed trying to be heard over the screams of others. 

            "You took me from my home in the Ash Village, I was born only to serve the black lotus, and you took that away from me. Time for you to pay." She pointed from the sky to her adopted parents. 

            _"Okay, I think you already knew what happens, so I think we can leave that part out. I might be evil but to let little children hear this would go against everything I know." _

_            This is a little too graphic for a story. _

_            "Now I bet you are wondering when is the wolf coming into play, well that comes in next." _

            The village left in ruins; the rain fizzled out the fire. She stood above her scorched parent's bodies, "That is for making my life a living hell." She turned around and started moving towards the forest. "There is only one problem left, the old crow at the other village. I wonder how she should be done." 

            Just as she said that a young man whom she recognized, pulled himself to her. He lifted his hand to her, "Please help me Trinity." 

            After looking at his face she realized who it was, the apprentice from her father's blacksmith shops. Then it hit her; she knew exactly how to be rid of her grandmother. "I can't help your wounds but there is another way to help you," she said with a smile. 

            "Anything, just please help me," he pleaded at her feet. She pricked her finger and drew a pentagram on his hand with her own blood. As soon as the pentagram settled and seeped into his hand, he began to feel pain within himself. He screamed as if it was tearing his insides apart. Then his lower face began to elongate and his body started to grow more hair than usual. He then threw himself back and let out a bloodcurdling howl. He then looked at his hands, "What have you done to me?" 

            "I turned you into my pet. It was either this or death." She smirked and gave a little laugh, "Or did you want me to kill you." 

            "I was not expecting this, but since you created me, I am at your service." 

            "Good, I am sorry for what I turned you into," she kissed his face, "but you will be with me for all times." 

            "And for that I am grateful even more," he bowed. 

            "Now to business. You remember my old crow of a grandmother." 

            "Of course, she is the one who lives in the Northeast village correct." 

            "That is the one," she hissed under her breath, "I am going to need your help to do away with that old bag; she has been nothing but a pain to me since I was a child." 

            "As you wish, she will die before dawn." 

            "Good, now go my pet and bring me back a present from your kill." 

            He then turned and bolted for grandma's house. He dodged trees and boulders till he finally got to grandma's house. He knocked on the door. "Who is it?" grandmother asked. 

            "It is me grandma, Trinity, mother told me to come and bring you some of the cake from my birthday yesterday." 

            "Okay dear, just give me two minutes," Grandma got out of bed, and put on her housecoat. She shuffled to the door and opened it up. 

            "Surprise grandma," he snarled, "I have specific orders to kill you, and to bring a present back to my master." 

            "And if I might ask, who is your master," she asked hoping to delay him. 

            "Certainty, you know her. It of course is Trinity," grandmother gasped as if she was going to die of fright. Then the wolf jumped on her and ate her, savoring every last bit of her. He ate every last piece of her except her eyes; "This should please my master." Placed the eyes in his pocket, and then bolted back to Trinity. 

            "Back so soon my pet," she smiled hoping he did the job without second thoughts. 

            "Yes, and I bring you a present," he reached into his pocket, "the eyes of your dear old grandmother." 

            "Thank you, and I have a present for you." 

            "What," he sounded happy. 

            "You will be able to change back into a human when the sun comes up, but at night you will be my pet." 

            "This gift will do me well," he bowed. 

            "I am sure it will," she kissed him as the sun came up. 

            _Sniffle, "I love happy endings." _

_            Oh great you better not make me cry. _

_            "Oh shut up. I love telling this story. My pet is still alive and he is well, he is only out running an errand for me, so I am afraid you will not here from him." _

_            I would have loved to see him. _

_           " I am sure you would. Now with my adopted parents dead and grandma also dead, I lived a pretty peaceful life. Just to tell you the Eyes of the old that I used in my cauldron in the beginning, those where my dear, pathetic granny's eyes. That was also the true story, what really happened. Now it is time to summon back the Brother Grimm and Charles Perrault so I can torture their souls some more. I hope that you had fun reading this story as much as I did telling it. Good-bye." _

_            This was really fun for me too. _

_            "I said Good-bye." _

_            Okay fine. _

**The End **

_            "There is no 'The End', that is what one of those dead beats would say..." _

_            Okay now this is finished the story has ended._


End file.
